A Wonderful Life
by LuckyLuckyPachirisu
Summary: The Poke'mon Special Manga Adventure characters sure do have an enthralling, exciting and fun life as they go to High School together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note ~ Hello everyone, tis LuckyLuckyPachirisu here! Right now I am writing a fan-fiction on the Poke'mon Special characters in the ever so cliché scenario of being in high school. But it sounded fun so I am doing it obviously. Anyway, excuse me if the characters get out of character because the I only got up to Poke'mon Special #7 so yeah … enjoy~**

~ * ~ * ~ A W O N D E R F U L L I F E ~ * ~ * ~

- C h a p t e r 1 -

The morning sun's rays cast on a girl's equally bright and very blond hair. Trees swayed which were now regaining their leaves since spring had just begun. The temperature was mild and in a month or two would be pleasantly warm if not hot. The girl's long, sunny ponytail swung behind her as she walked into the doors of a building. Other young adults were chatting and filing into the building. Yes, this is school. High School.

"Hello, Yellow~!" A voice made the blond girl whirl around and find a female with brunette hair giving her a giggle and slight wave.

No wonder why the sunny haired girl was called Yellow. Yellow smiled at her friend, "Hi, Green. How are you this morning?" she asked while walking over to Green.

Green replied, "Good thanks." Green paused a second after receiving a warm smile from Yellow. Green seemed to ponder on a thought for a few moments, perked up and then said, "Oh yeah, I called Blue last night and he said that Red is sick and won't be in school today."

"Oh, all right. I hope he feels better soon." Yellow said with a sympathetic edge to her sweet voice then added, "Since when do you call Blue? And at night?"

Green looked away as if ready to bustle into school as she then took a step towards the building, "Ehhehe." Green gave a nervous laugh, "Anyway, let's go to school. We don't want to be late, do we?" Green then made haste into school.

Yellow began slightly chasing after her companion, "Wait, Green!" Yellow did an out of character, devious smirk and jokingly called out after her, "Do you guys call each other to say good night every day? You can start calling me too!" she smugly added.

**X X X X X X X**

Yellow sat in front of Green in home room class as they were engaged in idle chitchat until another girl bust into the conversation, "Hey you guys!" she slightly shouted. She has dusty brown hair and sky blue eyes. This was none other than Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire." Green and Yellow said in unison making them smile.

Sapphire grinned, "Let's go see what everyone else is doing. You think they would be talking with us by now ... " she tailed off ready to make a dash to where their other friends where.

Green answered, "Red is sick today but everyone else should be coming right in, soon." She then looked to the door to see Gold, Platinum, Blue, and Pearl come in.

Platinum trotted daintily like a princess to the other girls, "Hello, Yellow, Sapphire and Green. Pearl and I shall be visiting with Diamond and the others for a bit. See you soon." and with that Platinum walked off gracefully with Pearl to the other home room where Diamond and the others are. Besides Diamond their other friends where in the other home room like Ruby, Silver, Crystal, White and Black.

Gold and Blue walked over to the girls and said their hellos and good mornings. Red would usually be here but he was obviously absent from sickness.

"Two days ago, Red's little brother, Ash, told me that Red came down with a fever." Blue said to everyone clustered around each other.

"Speaking of little siblings ... "Sapphire started, "May has been driving me nuts. She is pestering me about ... well ..."

"Spit it out already!" Gold abruptly yelled.

A girl from the other home room heard Gold and came rushing in. She has medium blue pigtails and cyan blue eyes. "Calm yourself, child!" The girl said who was named Crystal. She was clearly speaking to Gold.

Gold folded his arms, clearly annoyed, "I just got excited. I think you should calm down for thinking I should calm down, super serious gal!" he retorted, half joking and half mocking Crystal.

"You two are starting to sound like Ruby and Sapphire~" Green said with a wink as she signaled to Gold and Crystal who were fuming at the remark.

Sapphire blushed slightly and hushed her tone a bit, "Anyways as I was saying, May keeps on asking me about how Ruby and I ... well, how we became a couple. It is a pretty awkward subject to be answering questions for your year younger sister about dating advice." Sapphire and Ruby have confessed their love for each other a while ago and don't seen as shy as they used to be about talking about themselves as a couple.

"Do you know why she is asking you this?" Yellow asked who has been relatively quiet, "Does May have a crush?"

Crystal walked over to her friends and quickly added, "I sure am glad Lyra doesn't annoy me that much."

Gold turned towards Sapphire, "I saw May hanging around with Platinum's sister Dawn, Pearl's brother Barry, Misty and Drew the other day. So May might have interest in one of the guys since they seem close friends ... "Gold pondered.

Yellow nodded, "And May can't possibly favor Ash since he and Misty are dating."

"Ahhhh!" Green screeched suddenly as she covered her ears and shook her head back and forth with vigor as the others look at her strangely. Green spoke, "Just to let you guys know that we are in eleventh grade and we are talking about first year children here!" She then made a speedy dash for the door to the other home room.

All of the other friends blankly looked at each other as an awkward silence swept through the air.

Sapphire spoke up, "What the hell."

"What an obnoxious girl." Blue muttered.

Gold nudged Blue, "So is this why you have been so quiet recently, Blue? Have you been thinking about Green is why?" he playfully mocked.

"Shut up." Blue said with no emotion.

**X X X X X X X**

Silver was walking by Ruby and Gold on their way to the next class. Silver sighed, "It is time to go to and homo and queers."

"Hey, Silver. Just to let you know that the class is called _home and careers_ or also known as home economics. So I would call it that if I were you." Ruby told Silver.

Silver snorted, "What if I don't? Will you kill me with a sewing needle?" Silver mocked jokingly.

Ruby growled, "What kind of sick joke was that?" he shouted.

"Ehehehe ..." Gold laughed nervously as he said, "I have to get to Biology class. Peace on the street, son!" he shouted in farewell to his friends as he dashed off.

Silver shrugged, "I always wondered how the manliest girl like Sapphire and the most feminine boy, you Ruby, could make such a functional couple."

"Hey! Don't say that about Sapphire or she will kick you until your dead!" Ruby yelled at Silver, "And I am certainly not feminine! Even if you say so, at least I am not flamboyant!" Ruby's voice then cracked when he said this making it sound higher pitched than the norm.

"You get worked up so easily, Ruby. Of course I was kidding." Silver smiled lightly and walked into the home and careers classroom.

Ruby looked a bit shocked, "Hey, don't play with my feelings that way again either!" he lightly called after him and went in the classroom and never thought how awkward or wrong that comment sounded to others walking by.

**X X X X X X X**

**Author's Note ~ So there you have it, chapter 1. (It turned out kind of short :/) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's None ~ This chapter is kind of random but aren't they all? (Random junk does happen in slice of life fan-fics anyway …)**

~ * ~ * ~ A W O N D E R F U L L I F E ~ * ~ * ~

- C h a p t e r 2 –

The teacher of home economics class is Mrs. Berlitz, who is Platinum and Dawn's mother. She clasped her hands together and announced, "Today we will be having a dessert making contest!" A few children groaned in the back round as Mrs. Berlitz continued, "So you will randomly be assigned a cooking partner by me and then you are to quickly plan and come up with a dessert idea and then proceed to create it! You will be graded on the taste and so on. I thought this would be so fun instead of what we usually do!" Mrs. Berlitz exclaimed who couldn't be happier, "So for the first pair will be Yellow … and Black."

"What a coincidence, Yellow!" Black grinned like a fool at Yellow as he spoke in a sing song manor, "Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow-!"

"Would you stop!" Green shouted at Black, "You're going to make Yellow cry!" Green looked Yellow who gave her a slightly irritated look.

Mrs. Berlitz cleared her throat, "Okay, how about Green and …" she looked around the room, "Blue."

Blue looked blank except for the fact that he muttered words that only Silver and Crystal could hear because they were sitting next to him, "Annoying girl."

Mrs. Berlitz then named off the other groups which are as followed; Sapphire and Silver, Diamond and Platinum, Ruby and Pearl, and finally White with Crystal.

**X X X X X X X**

Yellow and Black were pondering the idea for a while or so when Yellow shyly and reluctantly spoke up, "We could do some sort of pie if you want." she offered.

"All right," Black nodded and agreed, "Is there any type that you want to do?" he asked

Yellow thought for a moment, "Ummm ... how about pecha berry pie?"

"Sounds good," Black answered as he began to grab the ingredients for it when White walked up to him and Yellow.

White asked, "Do you have any more frosting because Crystal got excited and started pretty much inhaling it."

Yellow went back to cooking duties so Black answered, "Yeah, we are not going to use it, so here." He handed White the frosting tube as their hands briefly touched causing White to say thanks and scurry away quickly to where Crystal was.

**X X X X X X X**

Green glanced at Blue without him looking. Blue glanced at Green without her looking. How awkward could this get?

Blue coughed to get Green's attention, "So, what do you want to make?" he asks.

"How about something easy, like cupcakes." Green states with a bubbly giggle.

"Sure, why not." Blue answers and shrugs as if he is bored. Both Green and Blue both just seemed to be frozen and not moving as they looked at where the ingredients were located.

Suddenly a laugh causes them to both turn around at who made the sound. It was Crystal. She spoke, "The sexual tension between you two is hilarious," she then just smiles slightly.

"Shut up," Green says at her as if not amused and annoyed. Blue was just was simply looking in the opposite direction and having the I-have-a-really-painful-headache-right-now look.

Crystal face palmed, "Of course I am kidding," she smiled a ghost of a smile again, "Kind of."

"I will be back. Get cooking," Green said with a firm voice to Blue, her fists tightly clenched at her sides as she stormed off violently to Crystal. Crystal seemed to be cooking some sort of small yet fancy cake with White who was intensely mixing ingredients together in a bowl.

Green poked Crystal to get adverted attention, "What the heck?" yet her voice was a harsh whisper like tone, "Why did you say that for?"

Crystal shrugged, "Sometimes I am too serious and I thought I would lighten your awkward and boring mood with Blue. You are so dramatic sometimes, Green."

White, who was now standing next to Crystal, shrugged with a sympathetic look on her face, "Everything will sort out someday for you Green."  
For some reason Green's face didn't believe White no matter how hopeful she was, "Yeah, I better get back to Bl- I mean cooking." she frantically stammered and shot off to Blue and their collaboration cupcakes.

**X X X X X X X**

"Leave it to Mrs. Berlitz to put the two people who have no idea on how to cook in the same group." Sapphire sighed.

"Yep," Silver said in a bland, monotone and no emotion voice. He could care less about any of this.

"Hey!" Sapphire snapped and so did her fiery temper, "Is that all you have to say!'Yep'? Not even a sarcastic, dry humored or cocky remark! Well do I have a newsflash for you, kid! We are going to make the best dessert ever and we are going to win this!" Sapphire's minor rant left her panting ever so lightly, "Let's make some cookies!" she shouted it as if a war cry and making Silver mentally scared.

**X X X X X X X**

Pearl laughed and then grinned, "For sure Ruby, I bet not even Diamond will see his defeat coming!"

Ruby, with his glasses on, smiled only slightly since he was busy finishing decorating a gorgeous Cheri berry pie. Ruby and Pearl both randomly looked up to see Diamond and Platinum. Diamond was directing Platinum's hand by holding it gently at the wrist as he was helping her rhythmically stir up ingredients for a pretty pink and white cake.

Pearl could barely restrain a laugh, "You can't keep your hands off of Platinum, and can you, Diamond?" Pearl asked with slight mock but he was just joking really.

Platinum was very intent on stirring so she wasn't paying attention to Pearl really; something Diamond found cute was her serious concentration. But Diamond couldn't help but blush and say back to Pearl, "You really should stop eating all of that candy. You are naturally hyper and energetic, you know."

Pearl just grinned knowingly.

Mrs. Berlitz clasped her hand together as she smiled, "So I see everyone is done with your desserts. First, let's have Sapphire and Silver show what they made."

Sapphire held up Silver and her dessert which looked like lumpy blobs of black crusty ... junk. "No offence, but what are those?" A very confused Ruby asked to the cooking-challenged duo.

"Your mom." Sapphire playfully snickered at her boyfriend, "Just kidding. They are cookies!" she said with glee.

Ruby didn't have problems smiling at Sapphire but the cookies ... that's another story, "They look ... intriguing." he managed to say.

"Since you are so eager about cooking, why don't you try Silver and Sapphire's cookies?" Mrs. Berlitz asked.

Ruby almost passed out when Mrs. Berlitz suggested this but ... "Sure, why not." Ruby kept his cool until he found out that the cookie was like steel on the outside and when he bit inside it was flowing with still warm, white and gooey batter.

Besides Silver and Sapphire's (imposter) cookies Black and Yellow made a Pecha berry pie. Crystal and White; an elegant blue and white cake. Platinum and Diamond; a dainty pink and pure white cake. Pearl and Ruby; a Cheri berry pie. Green and Blue; cyan frosted cupcakes with a gorgeous blue cake.

"So in third place is ..." Mrs. Berlitz who was announcing the winners was leaving the everyone in suspense. But Diamond was practically jumping out of his chair. Anyway, Mrs. Berlitz continued, "Blue and Green's cupcakes!"

Green smiled and gave her classic wink she always does whereas Blue just sits there and looks pleased.

"Next, second belongs to ... Crystal and White's cake!" Mrs. Berlitz announced.

Both of the girls smiled at each other and giggled.

"Finally ... first place is Platinum and Diamond's cake!" Mrs. Berlitz congratulated them.

Platinum let out a noise of delight and grabbed Diamond's arm with joy. Diamond felt proud with winning ... and his crush showing so much affection even though Platinum was fairly in the dark about Diamond's more-than-a-friend feelings.

Mrs. Berlitz then dismissed them, "Well, have a good day everyone and see you at the school festival in a few days!"

**X X X X X X X**

**Author's Note ~ I don't know the next time a new chapter will be up but reviews encourage me! XD**


End file.
